1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modularized compound receptacle structure of an external power supply unit, more especially, a structure utilizing a modularized seat body to make a proper assembly of several conducting strips of the power supply unit to enable the insert construction composed by the conducting strips thereof to have multidirectional options, furthermore, to enable the lapped disposition of the switch components, the power indicator lights or the protective cover elements to coordinate multi-dimensionally and to efficiently reduce the volume of the power supply unit.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, among the so called external power supply units, the extension cord receptacles are the most common ones; usually, the extension cord receptacles are designed as the expanded receptacles with more than one pair of receptacles; the basic form comprises several sets of plug hole seats disposed on the receptacle body and the design of corresponding and fitting switch components, thereby to form a seated switch receptacle; this kind of conventional seated switch receptacle seat mainly comprises several sets of plug hole seat modules on the receptacle body, each plug hole seat module is mounted with a corresponding switch component; one of the types of the said switch components often has power indicator light attached inside the switch button body or the switch itself is made to possess the loading and protective functions to control whether on not to conduct or supply the power of the corresponding plug hole seat of the said set by means of the switch component.
Observing the mentioned conventional seated extension cord switch receptacles, in order to make the assembly component convenient, they all use the independently manufactured plug hole seat modules and switch components to facilitate and fit the direct assembly of the receptacle bodies and, inside the receptacle bodies, several conducting strips in a state of series are arranged as the fire wires and the ground wires are conjoined to the conducting points of the plug hole seat modules and the switch components; however, although the independently manufactured plug-hole seat module and the switch component can facilitate the fitting of assembling and disposing the receptacle body, this module type has many limitations; first, since the said plug hole seat module and the switch component has respectively determined and relative volumes, the receptacle seat body must possess a certain size of volume for providing the assembling thus fails to be efficiently reduced to a miniaturized state; secondly, the said switch component is a device of fixed regulation, with or without the disposed power indicator light or the loading protector, the arrangement of the conducting circuit thereof is of determined pattern with no alternativity and is difficult to make designing change for advantageous type with the receptacle body and the plug hole seat module that makes the entire receptacle device incapable of leaping out of the conventional pattern and end up as an available and common device without uniqueness but insufficient market compatibility.
In view of the mentioned reasons, the inventor of the present invention, addressed that the seated extension cord switch receptacle truly needs a brand-new new alternation to break through the existing bottleneck, based on the experience gained from engagement in electronic device manufacturing, persistently programmed and researched for innovative improvement, following deliberated planning and design, finally culminated in the development of the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a modularized compound receptacle structure of an external power supply unit by utilizing a modularized seat body to make the proper assembly of several conducting strips of the power supply unit and to enable the insert construction composed by the conducting strips thereof to have multidirectional options, furthermore, to enable the lapped disposition of the switch components, the power indicator lights or the protective cover elements to coordinate multi-dimensionally and to efficiently reduce the volume of the power supply unit; the basic formation is programmed as below:
The structure adapts a seat body provided for forming an assembly of three sets of the conducting strips for plugging the conductors, wherein, the said seat body comprises at least more than two sets of receiving slots and a lapping body situated outside the receiving slots; the first conducting strip of the three sets of conducting strips is a strip body in a length capable of transversely crossing every receiving slot and disposed on the lapping body outside of the receiving slot for positioning; the second conducting strip is an independent strip body with equivalent number of receiving slots, every strip body has an insert portion to be mounted in every receiving slot, the said second conducting strip has an extending contact end; furthermore, the third conducting strip is a strip body in a length capable of transversely crossing every receiving slot, an insert portion corresponding to every receiving slot is formed on the strip body, thereby, every set of the receiving slots of the seat body respectively accommodates the respective insert portions of the second and the third conducting strips so as to form an area for inserting the plugs, furthermore, by utilizing the fact that the extending contact ends of the second conducting strip in every receiving slot are adjacent to but do not contact the first conducting strip thereby defining an area between the said every contact end and the first conducting strip for providing the spontaneous contact of the additionally disposed conducting members thus to form a switch area for turning the circuit on or off and for fitting with switch components in various types to link the said conducting member; furthermore, the said second and the third conducting strips connect respectively with two contact feet in proper length of the power indicator lights permitting the power indicator lights to be mounted at any desired location.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a modularized compound receptacle structure of an external power supply unit by using a seat cover designed correspondingly to the mentioned receiving slot of the seat body for covering the seat body; the cover plane thereof corresponds to the positions of the respective insert portions which are on the second and the third conducting strips inside the mentioned every set of receiving slots and disposed with plug holes or open space for the insert feet of the plugs to go through; furthermore, the top plane of the seat cover and the lateral plane of the mentioned seat body can be molded into proper flange body construction for assembling the protective cover and for properly situate the protective cover between the receptacle seat shell member and the mentioned seat body to form a safe protective cover structure.
To enable a further understanding of the primary features and technical contents of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of several exemplary and preferred embodiments.